A Time for First Times
by James Stryker
Summary: Barry and Daisy end up having their first time together after Barry accidentally walks in on Daisy taking a shower.


**A Time for First Times**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story for** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **. Okay, so I've written two Cydby stories, a crossover story with Riley and Maya from** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **in it, a crossover story with Xander from** _ **Bunk'd**_ **in it and another with Emma joining Xander and Shelby and I've written a Cyldo story. LOL. Cyldo rhymes with dildo. Okay, stop! Not going to make any sex jokes about my favorite pairing because I love Cyldo and I apologize for making that crude sex joke about Cyd and Naldo's ship name. So, what's another pairing that I haven't written? Is it Shelbarry? Nope. Is it Baldo? Nope. Well, it's Baisy (Barry & Daisy) or Darry (Daisy & Barry). Whichever ship name you prefer. Yes, this time I'm writing a Baisy one-shot. In this story Barry and Daisy end up having their first time together after Barry accidentally walks in on Daisy taking a shower. Before you read this story, there's going to be some sexual content between our resident "Sheldon Cooper" Barry Eisenberg (I called him that because he reminds me of Sheldon from **_**The Big Bang Theory**_ **) and the beautiful Princess Daisy Grundenwald. This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language and smut. If you don't like reading about smut, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. Either way, get your holy water ready because this story is going to be really steamy. So here it is, my first Baisy one-shot,** _ **A Time for First Times**_ **. Enjoy. P.S. I do not own** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **or the characters.**

"Naldo. Naldo? Hey buddy, where are you?" Barry asked as he entered Naldo's house to look for him.

Naldo and Barry were planning on having a Steven Seagal movie marathon at Barry's garage while Cyd, Shelby and Daisy plan an epic girl's day at the West Portland Mall just for Daisy to look at the puppies. But before he grabs some of Steven Seagal DVDs, Barry decides to go check on Daisy and say hi to her. Ever since Daisy came through the time rift, Barry had a huge crush on the beautiful princess. Barry stepped out of the house and grabbed some flowers from off of Mrs. Marcus' front porch to hand them to her.

"She's going to like this." Barry said to himself. "I just hope that Shelby's mom don't flip her lid when she sees her flowers missing. Eh, she'll think that Brett and Chet did it. At least I'm in the clear."

Barry entered Naldo's house and closed the door behind him, walking up the stairs to head down to the guest bedroom where Daisy is staying in.

"Daisy, your prince is here." Barry announced as he opened the door and looked around the room, only to see that Daisy was not in the room. The only thing he could see was one of Shelby's floral dresses that was lying on the bed. "Daisy?"

Barry kept looking around the room to look for the beautiful princess, until he started hearing water coming from the bathroom, taking a peek to see who it is in there. Much to Barry's surprise, Daisy was in the bathroom taking a shower. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise from seeing Daisy's nude body.

"Oh, my God. She's beautiful. I wish I was in there with her just to wash that beautiful long brown hair of hers. Okay, now that was just borderline creepy. I can't do this. This is just too wrong." Barry said to himself as he continued to watch Daisy. The young genius got an excellent view of Daisy's breasts, they were medium-sized and tanned with perfect light brown nipples surrounded by darker aureole. Daisy had a curvaceous body, she was perfect. While watching Daisy, Barry was having dirty thoughts about Daisy. He began to imagine himself joining Daisy in the shower, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting his gentle kisses on the back of her neck, taking her firm and ample breasts in his hands and caressing them. Barry also imagined pinning Daisy against the shower wall, giving her hard yet gentle thrusts. As he continued to watch the beautiful princess, Daisy turned around and opened her eyes, only to see Barry standing by the door watching her.

"Barry!" Daisy gasped, covering herself.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" Barry covered his eyes and closed the door behind him and bumping into the bed accidentally hurting his leg. "Ow! Sweet potato fries!"

Barry sat down on the bed, holding his leg while Daisy steps out of the bathroom in only an orange-striped towel wrapped around her nude body.

"Barry, what are you doing here?" Daisy asked.

"I was looking for Naldo. We were going to have a movie marathon in the garage today while you're having an epic girl's day with Cyd and Shelby. I didn't know that you were still in the house. I thought you left." Barry said.

"Well, why were you watching me? I thought you were some sort of knight waiting to have his way with me." Daisy said.

"I'm sorry that I startled you. I'm not a freak." Barry said as Daisy gave him a look. "I'm not!"

"You haven't answered my question, Barry. Why were you watching me?" She asked.

"Alright. If you want to know why I was watching you while you were in the shower was because…well, look at you. You're beautiful. It's just that I imagine myself in there with you and I have been having fantasies." Barry answered.

"What kind of fantasies?" Daisy asked.

"Sexual fantasies. Fantasies about me taking your virginity. Now, I know that you're engaged to that jerk Sebastian…." Barry said, looking down at his feet.

"Not anymore." Daisy cut him off.

"What?" Barry asked, looking up at Daisy.

"I'm not engaged to Sebastian anymore. Cyd and Shelby took care of that for me. In fact, after I was supposed to get married, Sebastian was going to be the one who would take my virginity." Daisy said as Barry smiled a bit, wanting to jump and dance in joy of wanting to take his crush's virginity. Barry's phone started vibrating in his pocket as he turned around to see who it was texting him right now.

 **Gonna b late 4 the movie marathon. Helping my cousin out at his shirt stand at the mall. C U soon.**

 **-Naldo**

"That was Naldo. He's at the mall right now helping out his-" Barry looked up, his jaw dropped in awe from what he sees standing right in front of him, the beautiful Princess Daisy Grundenwald. Standing in front of him in all of her glory, completely nude.

"Daisy… what are you doing?" Barry asked.

"If I want my first time to be with someone, I want it to be with you." Daisy said as she walked up towards him.

Barry, still speechless about seeing Daisy naked and hearing her wanting her first time to be with her, started blushing in front of the innocent yet beautiful princess. His heart was beating faster as she began to unbutton his shirt one by one. The young genius began to see Daisy in a different light, she was this innocent princess from another time, now he sees another side of Daisy, a seductive, sweet, sexy and sensual side.

"Daisy, are you sure about this?" Barry asked, having second thoughts as Daisy backed away from him.

"What's wrong, Barry?" Daisy asked. "Is it me?"

"No, it's not you. I-I didn't expect this." Barry said as he sat down on the bed.

"I thought this is what you wanted." Daisy said.

"Well, it-it is but I'm not sure if I want to do this right now. I mean, you're from another time period and if we end up doing that then….." Barry said until he stopped talking.

"Then what?" Daisy asked, realizing what Barry meant. "Oh. You're worried about me carrying your child and that our child would become the heir to the throne? Well, I have been watching a video on Naldo's laptop and it involved a woman and the man she loves taking her in her room and releasing his cum all over her face."

Barry turned to Daisy and gave her a look. "Oh, God. Daisy, what you saw on Naldo's laptop was a porno."

"Well, no wonder she's was talking dirty. I was shocked to hear those words coming out of her mouth." Daisy giggled.

"I'm nervous about that, plus we haven't been dating and that we need to get to know each other and start dating before we move on to having sex." Barry said.

"But Barry, I need this. I want you." Daisy said, straddling Barry's lap and gazed deeply into his eyes.

Barry took a deep breath, cupping Daisy's cheek lightly while staring deeply into those innocent brown orbs of hers before leaning in to capture her lips with his. Daisy kissed Barry back as he enjoyed the taste of pink lemonade on her lips. In his mind, he is happy that he get to kiss Daisy for the first time. Barry breaks away from the kiss and starts kissing Daisy's neck, taking in the sweet scent of cranberry body wash before kissing his way back up to her sweet lips. The kiss started off slow and romantic at first, then it turned passionate when Barry slipped his tongue inside Daisy's mouth, swirling it around Daisy's wet tongue, enjoying the juicy taste of her tongue. Daisy moaned into Barry's mouth while she continued to unbutton Barry's blue button down shirt, revealing his bare chest.

Barry quickly got off of the bed and carried Daisy over to the wall and pinning her against it as he felt her smooth long luscious legs wrapped around his waist. After sharing their passionate kiss for a long minute, Barry and Daisy broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes for a bit.

"I want you, Daisy." Barry said.

Daisy smiled as Barry immediately went to work on the beautiful princess' firm tits, taking her left breast in his mouth and gave it a nice teasing lick, making Daisy giggle and moan at the same time.

"Your tongue tickles, Barry." Daisy giggled.

Barry looked up and smirked at Daisy while he continued to flick his tongue against her erect nipple, groaning from the feeling of Daisy gripping his hair gently. Barry stopped teasing Daisy's left breast and repeated his actions on the other breast, making the princess more wet than ever as her juices start to leak out of her womanhood and onto his chest. After Barry finished working his teasing licks on her breasts, Daisy unwraps her legs from around her lover's waist so that way she is standing. Her arms are raised above her head, her palms are together and her legs are straight at the shoulders width. Barry sits down on floor and in between Daisy's legs in the lotus position while he gets an excellent view of her shaved pussy.

"God, you're so perfect." Barry said.

"Thanks." Daisy blushed.

Barry gave Daisy a seductive smirk before he immediately went to work by licking around her dripping wet pussy. While teasing her with his tongue, Barry placed his hand on Daisy buttock while using his free hand to stroke her thigh. Daisy shuddered in delight as she felt Barry's tongue flicking against her dripping wet petal.

"Better keep your hands up, I don't want you to put them down." Barry said before continuing his oral assault on Daisy.

The beautiful princess whined in desperation as Barry plunged his tongue in and out of her dripping wet hole, making her moan loud as a result. Barry nuzzled his face between his crush's thighs as Daisy's body became more heated as Barry continued licking her folds and devouring her like she was a sweet treat, like a french vanilla ice cream cone with whipped cream and a cherry on top. The teenage genius felt a tent forming in his jeans as he gave her ass a playful smack.

"Oh, Barry!" Daisy yelped.

"Don't cum just yet, Daisy. This is just the beginning." Barry said as he stopped caressing her thigh, moving his hand up to Daisy's mouth and lightly ran them across her soft pink lips, giving her the signal to suck on them.

Daisy took Barry's index and middle fingers in her mouth and proceeds to suck on them for a bit, getting them nicely coated with his saliva. After Daisy was done sucking on Barry's fingers, Barry moved his hand down to Daisy's pussy, plunging them into her dripping wet snatch nice and slow as Daisy released a few more cute moans right when Barry increased his pace. Daisy screamed loud, her hips started shaking indicating her first orgasm as Barry sucked on her sensitive clit once more while giving her snatch a few more jams until she's closer to the brink of ecstasy.

"Barry, I'm gonna cum! Mmm, Barry!" Daisy cried out as a strong orgasm pulsated through her body, squirting her juices all over Barry's tongue and fingers. Barry looked up at a panting Daisy, easing his fingers from out of her pussy and let Daisy suck around his fingers drenched of her sweet nectar.

After she was done tasting herself all over Barry's fingers, Daisy put her hands down and watched as Barry got up from off of the floor and pushed him against the bed, moving her hand down to his pants and unbuckled his belt, then unzipped it, pushing them down to his knees along with his blue and green boxers. His nine-inch member sprung out in front of the beautiful princess as her eyes widened from the size of it.

"Holy cow!" Daisy gasped.

"You like what you see there, princess?" Barry asked, grinning at Daisy.

"You're so big. I like it. You're bigger than the guy on that video I watched. How about I show you what I've learned from the video." Daisy said as Barry watched her get down on her knees and grabbed his entire length and moved her hand up and down, making Barry's lower body jerk a bit in surprise.

"Oh, God. Daisy…." Barry moaned before Daisy placed her index finger on his lips to shush him.

"Shhhhhhhh. Just relax and let me work my magic on you." Daisy said in a seductive tone.

As Barry stayed quiet, Daisy stopped stroking his cock, letting her tongue out and licked the entire rim all the way up to the tip, giving it a kiss. Daisy looked up at Barry, giving him a wink and a smile before taking him all the way in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down while keeping her eyes on the teenage genius. The brunette beauty took all nine-inches in her mouth, deep throating him all the way, making a little gag sound. Barry moaned, gripping the sheets of the bed while Daisy upped her pace a bit and teased him with her tongue at the same time while using her hand to gently massage his scrotum, bringing Barry closer to shooting his load in her mouth. Daisy removed Barry's cock from out of her mouth and starts stroking it once more and licked the tip with her teasing tongue, licking some of his pre-cup that was leaking out.

After she was done teasing Barry with her tongue, Daisy wrapped her arms around Barry's neck and straddled his lap with Barry grabbing his saliva-coated cock and lining it up against her moist center.

"Before we go on, I just want you to know that it's going to hurt a bit." Barry warned Daisy.

"I know. I'm just glad that you're my first." Daisy said.

"Me too." Barry said.

Before Barry entered her, Daisy took a deep breath as Barry slowly pushed his cock inside her wet snatch, making the princess hiss in response. Daisy started riding Barry nice and slow, gyrating her hips slowly and teasing him with her gentle grinds. Barry ran his hands up and down Daisy's back and down to her tanned ass, grasping it tightly and giving it a playful smack for the fun of it. After the pain subsides, Daisy starts bouncing and gyrating onto Barry hard while Barry took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked on them. Barry gripped Daisy's hips and starts thrusting his bulbous erection in and out of her tight pink hole.

"God, Barry. Fuck me hard. Mmm, fuck this naughty little princess' pussy." Daisy moaned out. Barry was surprised to hear Daisy talking dirty to him, it was quite a turn-on for him. Even his ex-girlfriend Marci wouldn't do something like this.

Wanting to switch things up, Daisy stopped riding Barry and managed to lie down on the bed with her legs spread wide open. Barry lined up his cock in front of Daisy's entrance, pushing his cock back inside Daisy, alternating from soft to hard thrusts to tease her for a bit. Daisy moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tightly with one hand while using the other hand to rub her clit. Her inner walls engulfed his entire shaft as Barry continued to pound her like a jackhammer, releasing his animalistic grunts. Barry's hands roamed throughout Daisy's body, caressing her firm yet perky breasts that were bouncing right in front of him. With Daisy's inner walls clenching tightly around him and his manhood throbbing inside her, it was only a matter of time until Barry felt himself ready to erupt inside her.

"Oh, fuck" Barry groaned in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too. Shoot it. Shoot your seed all over my body." Daisy moaned.

Daisy moaned out Barry's name loudly after he gave her one last thrust before pulling out. Barry starts stroking his cock furiously in front of Daisy, blasting several shots of his cum all over Daisy's stomach. Barry collapsed on top of Daisy, wrapping his arms around her and smiled at her.

"Holy….Daisy….that was…." Barry said trying to catch his breath.

"You were a stud, Barry." Daisy smiled at Barry.

"Thanks. You were a naughty vixen in bed and I like it." Barry said as Daisy rests her head on top of his chest.

This was the day that Barry Eisenberg is going to remember….

The day that he became….

A MAN!

 **Way to go, Barry! Everybody, let's applaud Barry! I hope that you all like my first Barry/Daisy one-shot. Originally, I was supposed to make Daisy the daughter of a billionaire instead of her as a princess from another time. So, I just stuck with her as a princess from another time period. Alright, so tomorrow is February 1** **st** **, which means a new series of one-shots is coming up. And it's Valentine's Day-themed erotic one-shots. So, here's the stories and pairings for the one-shots that you would like to see first:**

 _ **His Valentine's Surprise**_ **(Cyd/Shelby/Xander,** _ **Best Friends Whenever/Bunk'd**_ **): Cyd and Shelby surprise Shelby's boyfriend on Valentine's Day.**

 _ **Sugar & Spice**_ **(Riley/Lucas,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Riley shows off her naughty side to Lucas on Valentine's Day.**

 _ **A Gift for Haley**_ **(Haley/Alex,** _ **Modern Family**_ **): Alex has a special gift for Haley on Valentine's Day.**

 _ **Sweeter Than Chocolate**_ **(Xander/Emma,** _ **Bunk'd**_ **): Xander and Emma treat each other with hot fudge sundaes and Xander decides to spice things up.**

 _ **Valentine's Breakfast**_ **(Xander/Shelby,** _ **Best Friends Whenever/Bunk'd**_ **): It's Valentine's Day morning and Xander walks in on Shelby cooking breakfast in only one of Xander's shirts.**

 _ **Her Naughty Valentine**_ **(Farkle/Smackle,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Farkle gets a little show from his girlfriend Smackle on Valentine's Day.**

 _ **Valentine's Massage**_ **(Lucas/Alex,** _ **Girl Meets World, Modern Family**_ **): Alex gets a hunky new client that she's serving on Valentine's Day.**

 _ **Champagne and a Hot Tub**_ **(Cyd/Naldo,** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **): Cyd and Naldo celebrate Valentine's Day at a hotel.**

 _ **Strawberries and Cream**_ **(Hanna/Caleb,** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **): Hanna and Caleb have some steamy fun on Valentine's Day involving strawberries and whipped cream.**

 _ **Sugar Sugar Sugar**_ **(Barry/Daisy,** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **) Barry surprises his girlfriend Daisy on Valentine's Day.**

 **Which one would you like to read first? I know it's been a while since you've read a steamy Rucas fanfic and you've haven't read a Farkle/Smackle smut story from me yet so I know some people would probably pick one of them. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to add this story to your favorites. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
